


purple

by yourKitty



Category: InuYasha (manga), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Inuyasha (Anime), Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourKitty/pseuds/yourKitty
Summary: You have some real hang-ups with your childhood friend; now it's time to come to terms with them.





	purple

It was alright. You knew that your paths inevitably had to part. Where they led you didn’t know. Priorities, destinies, they don’t match. You hummed and you huffed and you griped until you could do no more except wait for an inspired return, a return of love’s definition and measure, the return of all your dreams and expectations. These which otherwise averted from you, to be sent to another more deserving than you, because you deserve nothing but a lonesome confusion prolonged by the guilt and frustration of your past. This which you reflected upon in every project you went pursuing, all without that robust monk by your side. But rejection is a swift killer. And irrelevant his proposal was at the time. You knew his persistent tricks. Alluring, but unconvincing. The one denial to streamline your unconditioned grief. But you could see no guarantee of the life Miroku had promised to give you, and your hotheaded independence created a situation that forced you to see it as a careless flaw instead of your edge.

“But I can’t say I love you.” As unreceptive as you were, remaining his object of affection for those years leading up to the hasty departure had you enthralled for a time. And soon, as the time ran short, there was a mutual love blossoming between you. 

This inevitable monologue rushed through, filling your consciousness like quicksand of merciless hold. It wouldn’t end until you eventually made sloppy amends, however you decided. There is no right decision, not in this state of mind. 

“But he couldn’t just leave now,” was your last fragment of thought you remembered before Miroku had left. It wasn’t too long ago, now that you considered it. But two years weighed on you like two hundred years and disbelief weighed on you like crippling guilt when you realized that he really could leave then. He could leave with an incomplete promise and never think twice. But you knew better than that. Miroku was loyal. He is loyal. 

You skimmed a chunk of silk lying around with your fingertips, scolding it with your eyes that burned with focus, clutching the fabric as if begging for its answers. The moon shone through the windows, infiltrating your chaotic session as if to soothe. You then returned to reminisce on the dull time you had to spend in this village as it raised you, but you at least had a friend -- one with the questionable fate he ventured to escape. This venture so divisive that you end up dwelling in the night like a misguided spirit, pleading. You shuffled your knees closer to your heaving chest, cringing at the sound of your feet veering across the bamboo mat, sitting aside from your bed. 

His quest was commendable, driven by blinding courage. He thought he could obliterate Naraku to nullify the curse, but you worried this endeavour was far from possible. He had probably moved on. All you could do was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I know I haven't posted since January. I can't explain, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, my first InuYasha fic! I might add more to this if it's requested or if it might be necessary -- I haven't made up my mind yet.


End file.
